


C'est mieux à deux.

by Lilas1739



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cup of Tea - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Pets, Plants, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Raito fera n'importe quoi pour voir Yui dans des situations compromettante. Ayato adore faire des farces. Yui a besoin de compagnie et Reiji obtient un nouvel "animal de compagnie".
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito
Kudos: 2





	C'est mieux à deux.

Yui était tranquillement en train de marcher dans les couloirs pour aller dans le jardin. Bien sur, elle tomba inévitablement sur Ayato (qui apparaissait partout où elle allait). Le vampire aux cheveux bordeaux lui demanda: "Planche à pain, ça te dirait de verser ça sur notre fougère domestique? 

-Ayato, ça ne serait pas à Reji-san? répliqua la jeune fille

-Bien sur! Il sera fous furieux quand son poison aura disparût!

-Ayato, pourquoi tuer cette pauvre plante?"dit-elle avec exaspération.

Le taquin emporta la blonde avec lui vers la chambre de Reiji. Près de la fenêtre se tenait une jolie fougère encore toute pâle. 

"Ayato, ne fais pas ça! Reiji vas être très fâché que l'on rentre dans sa chambre pour empoisonner sa plante.

-T'inquiètes."

En une fraction de seconde, l'amateur de farce et attrape ouvrit le flacon de poison et le versa dans le pot de la fougère pour ensuite disparaître. Yui sortit également de la pièce en toute vitesse et ferma la porte. Elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant de rencontrer Reiji et Raito. 

"Komori-san, que faites-vous dans ma chambre? demanda le vampire binoclard

-Eh bien...Ayato-kun voulait..."répondit Yui

Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, Reiji ouvrit la porte seulement pour...qu'une fougère courant sur ses racines ne lui saute dessus, essayant de le resserrer avec ses feuilles avec beaucoup d'insistance. Avec plusieurs tentative, il réussit enfin à l'attraper et à la tenir par son tronc. 

"J'exige des explications! ordonna-t-il

-Bien, Ayato m'a dit qu'il voulait me montrer un truc génial mais que pour ça je devait te distraire, Reiji. expliqua Raito

-Euh, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé."dit timidement Yui, espérant échapper à la fameuse cravache du vampire, et à ses crocs. 

Reiji frotta ses lunettes avec impatience en attendant de prendre une décision. Le vampire au chapeau brisa le silence qui commençait à se faire lourd: "Reiji, tu ne vas pas me punir? Et pourquoi pas cocotte quand on y est? Cocotte, et si on recevait le fouet ensemble, main dans la main?

-Je ne veux pas! refusa-t-elle.

\- Main dans la main: quand j'aurai décider de démolir la maison. Mais je crois en effet qu'une solide correction à tous les deux soit appropriée. Mais pour l'instant, sortez, je vous appellerai dans le sous-sol à tour de rôle."

Yui fut très surprise et ne sut pas comment réagir. Quand le vampire aux cheveux gris-mauve quitta le couloir, Raito serra la belle contre lui et proposa: "Cocotte, tu veux que je t'applique des glaçons après? Ah! Tu seras toute mignonne avec les fesses toutes rouges. Rien qu'à y penser je m’excites."

Bien sur! Les deux marchèrent vers les sous-sols, ou plutôt Raito galopait joyeusement en traînant l'humaine derrière lui. Elle avait peur de la correction, et avec raison. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux étaient à la porte du donjon. Bientôt, le second né de Karl Heinz leurs ouvrit la porte et appela Raito en premier, car "l'aîné dois montrer l'exemple." La porte se referma, il eut un bruit mat de vêtements tombant au sol et bientôt des retentissement de claquement, accompagnés des soupirs de surprises, de petits cris de douleur et étrangement, des fous rires venants de la même personne: le vampire aux cheveux auburn. Raito en ressortit bientôt, plus échevelé que d'habitude, un peu étourdit mais entier. 

Yui entra tremblante mais empressée de finir. Elle espéra ne pas devoir se déshabiller. Habituellement, Reiji la fouettait toute habillée mais il se pouvais qu'il change d'idée. 

"Déshabillez-vous. Complètement."ordonna Reiji, calmement en nettoyant son fouet. 

Yui obéit aussi pudiquement que possible. Le vampire aux lunettes lui fit monter les bras et l'attacha. Le premier coup vint cinglant. Le deuxième suivit. Et ce jusqu'au vingtième. La jeune fille avait le ventre zébré de plusieurs teintes de rose. Elle pleurait et suppliait d'arrêter. "Grâce! Arrêtez! s'écria-t-elle. 

-Je viens de commencer. Tes fesses sont encore intactes."répliqua sèchement Reiji.

Quand la blondinette put finalement sortir, elle se rhabilla aussi vite que possible et sortit en courant. Elle tomba, comme par magie, sur Raito. Il commença par passer sa main dans ses cheveux, puis à murmurer: "C'est fini, cocotte. On peut aller se détendre.

-Je ne veux pas!"

Reiji revint, cette fois pour les emmener dans sa chambre. Il prépara du thé et exceptionnellement, leurs proposa une tasse à chacun. "J'espère que vous comprenez que faire de tel tour est enfantin et grossier. 

-Reiji, on est plus des enfants. commenta Raito

-Raito, comme tu as participer à cette farce, je te demande de soigner Komori-san."ordonna le vampire aux yeux de rubis. 

Le rouquin obéit avec un sourire coquin. Il prit Yui par le bras et l’emmena dans sa chambre. Elle était morte de peur. "Cette fois, je ne ferais rien de pervers. Je me suis assez amusé pour aujourd'hui. Je vais juste appliquer des glaçons et de l'alcool. Ma salive a des propriété curative, alors si tu veux, je peux te lécher. proposa le jeune homme sur un ton joyeux

-Je vais me soigner toute seule. répondit la fille aux yeux roses

-Pas question. Tu vas être docile, compris, cocotte. Allons, couches-toi sur le lit et ne bouge pas. Je vais aller chercher des linges, de l'alcool et des glaçons."

La blonde n'avait aucune envie de se coucher ni sur son ventre, ni sur son dos. Elle se contenta de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Malheureusement, quand Raito rentra avec trois débarbouillettes, deux paquets de glaçons et une bouteille d'alcool médical, il fronça les sourcils devant la désobéissance de sa "cocotte". Il fit tout de même le traitement normal: pour le ventre, une lingette pour protéger le lit, des glaçons, et une autre imbibée d’éthanol pour protéger la peau meurtrie de la jeune fille. La troisième lingette, bien trempé de désinfectant puis couverte de glaçons fut placée sur les fesses maintenant bordeaux de Yui. La position était loin d'être confortable, mais permettrait de guérir plus vite. Pour la punir, il la mordit avec beaucoup de force dans la jointure interne du genoux mais ne but que très peut de sang. 

Yui s'endormit dans le lit de Raito, trop épuisée pour se méfier.

Au crépuscule, chez les Sakamaki, on pouvais voir Reiji en train de promener la plante-monstre ainsi que Raito et Yui marchant main dans la main. Tous est bien qui fini bien.


End file.
